Reference Cited [Referenced by]
U.S. Patent Documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,407 April, 2001 Thomson 562/560
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,939 January, 1999 Pischel, et al. 514/474
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,040 March, 1999 Fang 514/557
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,199 October, 1999 Negrisoli, et al. 562/560
Other References:
G. E. Abraham and J. D. Flechas, Journal of Nutritional Medicine 1992; 3: 49–59.
V. V. Dunaev, et al., “Effect of Malic Acid Salts on Physical Work Capacity and its Recovery after Exhausting Muscular Activity,” Famakol Toksikol 51(3) (1988): 1–25.
V. Bobyleva-Guarriero, et al., “The Role of Malate in Exercise-induced Enhancement of Mitochondrial Espiration,” Arch Biochem Biophys 245(2) (19086): 470–76.
Le Boucher J, Cynober LA. “Ornithine alpha-ketoglutarate: the puzzle.” Nutrition 1998; 14: 8703 [review].
Jeevanandam M, et al., “Ornithine-alpha-Ketogluterate (OKG) Supplementation is more effective than its component salts in traumatized rats.” J. Nutr. 1996 September; 126(9): 2141–50.